


Sugar

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Humor, Kinktober, Rimming, Underage Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “I really want to try this, Peter,” MJ says breathlessly. She’s got a spot of whipped cream on her nose.Peter reaches down and swipes it off with his thumb. “Are you sure?”MJ nods with a grin. “It’s twenty twenty-four and we eat ass.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Nineteen - Food play and/or Rimming

“You are not getting near my cooch with that whipped cream,” MJ says, holding up a finger. 

They’ve been having fun, experimenting with whipped cream on various parts of each other’s bodies. Peter really liked putting it on MJ’s chest because it feels less weird to lick her nipples if there’s something on them. He’s still kind of awkward, but this helped, surprisingly. They’re both being silly and spraying whipped cream at each other. He doesn’t feel like the shy one who doesn’t know what to do. 

Except now MJ’s put a stop to his next thought of eating her out, but with whipped cream involved. 

“Why not?” He asks even though he knows it sounds childish. 

“I have heard horror stories about sugar in vaginas,” MJ says, eyes wide. “Maggots, Peter, maggots in her vagina.” 

Peter’s mouth falls open in disgust. Yeah, okay, that doesn’t sound like something fun and sexy. 

“I have an idea though,” MJ says, getting up on her knees. “Lie back.”

Peter lays on his back, MJ sitting between his legs. She shakes her can of whipped cream and sprays it on his balls. He jerks at the first cold touch, but then MJ’s mouth is hot on him, soothing the initial chill. She does it again, taking his balls in her mouth, and he moans, rolling his hips. 

MJ slides down lower, and Peter squeaks embarrassingly at the cold feeling of whipped cream on his ass. He squirms, trying to pull away, but MJ pushes his thighs apart and licks the cream away. Peter knows his face is bright red, he can feel how his cheeks burn. 

“MJ,” he says, not sure what to follow it up with. Should he be like, hey, that’s weird? Or he could try to say ‘maybe I should be the one eating you out,’ but then again she told him no whipped cream. 

“I really want to try this, Peter,” MJ says breathlessly. She’s got a spot of whipped cream on her nose. 

Peter reaches down and swipes it off with his thumb. “Are you sure?” 

MJ nods with a grin. “It’s twenty twenty-four and we eat ass.” 

Peter laughs, feels the hot puffs of air on his hole as MJ giggles. He shifts, pulling his legs up higher. Each touch of the whipped cream is startling, but then MJ’s mouth is there, her tongue hot, wet, wiggling against his ass. It takes some getting used to, but the way MJ moans, the way her tongue feels slipping inside him, all make the uncomfortable stickiness of the whipped cream worth it. 

MJ fucks into him with her tongue, sucks on the puckered skin, does things with her mouth that have Peter whimpering, pushing his ass against her. Should he be embarrassed about how wild this is driving him? His cock leaks onto his stomach. 

“Do you like this?” MJ asks, pausing, her mouth wet, lips red. 

“Yes,” Peter breathes out. He wants to push her head back down, but he curls his fingers in the bed sheet. 

MJ smirks before dipping back down, between his legs, and licking her way inside him. Peter moans, louder than before, and slams a hand over his mouth. MJ does this thing with her tongue that has him mewling behind his hand. It’s too much, and so good. Peter wraps a hand around his cock and jerks off hard and fast. When he comes, he clenches down around MJ’s tongue, and it’s crazy weird to feel that, feel her tongue inside him. 

Peter pants, one arm thrown over his forehead. MJ kisses his thigh and rests her cheek against his leg, grinning up at him. 

“Now you can do that to me, but no whipped cream,” MJ says.


End file.
